


Maria

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [70]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 是古劳顶级绿茶心机吴和何塞哥哥的伪骨科，有性暗示。（没有前景）提要：王公贵族会魔法，平民不会。落魄王子Raul在两岁的时候被平民Gutierrez家收养了。
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	Maria

女孩已经在楼上待了有十分钟了，她是唯一一个留下来的女孩。Raul在客厅里打扫着他们留下的一片狼藉。

十分钟前，Guti结束了这个持续了一整晚的派对，宣告他年满十八岁，合法拥有性生活。他从一众围绕在他身边的女孩中挑中了留着黑色长发的那个，将她带上了楼。

楼上是Guti的卧室，本来是属于他和Raul两个人的。但两年前Raul提出要搬到楼下的客房住，态度强硬得让Guti无可奈何。

“好端端的为什么要搬走嘛，我们都一起住了十六年了！”

看着舍不得他的金发兄长，Raul装模作样地安慰他：只是不睡在一起了而已，又不是搬家。然后在心里恶毒地嘲讽：一点也不好，你怎么能什么都不知道呢？

他年长一岁的哥哥，为什么不知道他们毫无血缘关系，为什么不知道Raul对他隐秘又露骨的欲望，为什么不知道他在派对上和女孩们调笑的时候，Raul就在他的身后，用嫉妒的眼神看着她们呢？

Guti到底是真的不知道，还是根本不想知道？无论如何，Raul都嫉妒得发疯。因为Guti竟然把Raul介绍给她们，骄傲地说：“这是我弟弟......他有点害羞，不怎么爱和陌生人说话。”

Raul十分配合地露出腼腆的笑容，手指在口袋中悄悄地攥紧了礼物。

那是他给Guti准备的礼物，他原本打算在Guti生日这天送给他的。他已经想好了几个地方，或许是他们小时候常去的那个公园，或许是放学后空荡荡的教室，他可以在送出礼物的同时告诉Guti真相，并向他表达心意。

Raul把一切都计划好了，他没有多少紧张感，他的兄长断然不会拒绝他——他有十足的把握。

可Guti却出人意料地在家中举办了派对，他邀请了许多朋友和邻居，把客厅搞的一团糟。Raul失去了最好的机会，只能坐在角落里，扮演他“不善言辞的弟弟”的角色，用嫉恨的目光扫遍全场，记下了所有与Guti嬉笑的人的脸。

他从小就是个报复心很强的孩子，平时温温和和的，要是惹恼了他，他便比Guti还要凶狠。Guti开玩笑般说他的心中住着一只贪婪的小恶魔，Raul还挺赞同。他做什么都是最拔尖的，没有什么他得不到的。

所以在捡起又一个丢在地板上的垃圾后，Raul放开了扫把。

他到楼上敲响了Guti的房门，若无其事地问他：“哥，清洁剂放在哪里了？地板上都是污渍，擦不掉。”

Guti似乎喝得有些多了，他的衬衣被女孩扒了一半，脸颊上印着两个口红印，迷迷糊糊地回答：“在厨房的柜子里吧......你去找找....”

Raul当然不会真的去找清洁剂，他善于做不被人发现的坏孩子。小的时候他和Guti因为踢球耽误了上课，被老师叫到办公室问话。金发的兄长一副死猪不怕开水烫的德行，拽拽地说踢球比上那些傻课有用多了。而Raul则盯着脚尖，眼泪刷刷地往下直掉，要多委屈就有多委屈。

“对不起，老师......是我要去踢球，没赶上公交车.......”他一边抹眼泪一边站到Guti身前：“何塞也是为了等我，才迟到的......”

他哭得太伤心了，大有“你不原谅我，我就一直哭”的意思，老师也就心软了。何况他的成绩一向很好，老师们都对他爱护有加。他就这样免于责罚。

“Raul，你真是个小骗子，”连带着洗白的Guti离开办公室后立刻说道：“连我都差点信了。”

Raul不禁翻了一个白眼，装出来的眼泪又顺着下眼睫滚了一颗下来：“笨蛋，早跟你说了不要乱说话！我来解决就好。”

Guti吐了吐舌头，他知道Raul骗人的手段，谁让他长相过于有欺骗性了，“但是我不想看到你哭嘛......哪怕是装的。”

后来Raul有点自负地想，他的何塞哥哥和那些老师一样好骗，任何情况下，他都可以大获全胜。

他又一次闯进Guti的房间，打断两个人的亲热，只为了拿些无关紧要的东西。鬼知道他拿了什么，Raul自己也不在意，他心情颇好的欣赏着女孩脸上明显的怒色，觉得她生气的样子可好看多了。

五分钟后，他仍然出现在他们之间，端着一杯牛奶和一叠面包片，神色无辜的像一只小鹿。

女孩忍无可忍，拉起醉醺醺的Guti，阴阳怪气地暗示他教训一下自己的弟弟。

“对不起，打扰到你们了，”Raul嗫嚅着说，他缩在宽松的睡衣里，看上去是那么人畜无害：“我哥哥的胃从小就不好，我看他喝了好多酒，怕他又胃痛.....”

他的声音越来越低，最后竟然带上了哭腔，好像真的被欺负了一般，“我.....我把面包放柜子上，你记得提醒他吃.....”

女孩站在门边阴沉着脸等着他的动作，Raul怯怯地看了她一眼，慢吞吞地走过去。在路过女孩身边的时候，他的脚轻轻地在女孩的腿上绊了一下。

于是他带着整盘食物一起摔出去，杯子盘子稀里哗啦地碎了一地，几片刚烤好的面包滚到了床底下。

巨大的声响惊醒了Guti，他从床上跳起来，发现Raul正艰难地撑起身子，睡衣上一大片牛奶渍，他摔破了膝盖和手肘，丝丝鲜血很快冒出来。

而女孩呆立在一边，彻底傻了。

Guti很快地冲过去，扶起他的弟弟：“Rulo，你怎么搞的？”

Raul点点头，又摇摇头，将手搭在他的胳膊上，小声地说：“没事.....她不是故意的......”

他似乎真的摔疼了，委委屈屈地望着Guti，嘴角止不住地向下撇着，仿佛即将哭出来。Guti愣了一下，感到有一丝怪异。

Raul已经不如小时候那般和他亲密无间，自从分了房间，他再没有向Guti示弱过，而Guti清楚Raul的示弱一般都意味着绝对没有好事。无论是让哥哥帮自己背锅，还是对哥哥搞恶作剧，他必定要先眼泪汪汪地看着他，嘴里吐出一连串的讨好。这一招屡试不爽，Guti在他面前根本不设防备，即使他识破了Raul的小伎俩，也会一头跌进去。

Guti想了想，对女孩说：“.....你家住哪，我送你回去吧。”

他发誓，他是运气太好或者长得太帅，才没有被女孩甩一巴掌。

得逞的Raul坐在床沿边，沉默地盯着Guti蹲下身收拾玻璃碎片的背影，此时他脸上那副泫然欲泣的神色消失得一干二净，傲慢又得意地目送女孩气冲冲地离开。

大门被关上的那一刻，Raul想起来那个放在他外套里的礼物，他将它忘在了楼下。但是现在他已经不需要它了，这个房间里终于只剩下两个人，他可以无视所有的道德约束，去勾引他的哥哥。

撕开那层天真无邪的小天使伪装，Raul从不吝啬地承认自己是个坏孩子。他站起来，走到Guti身后，轻轻地搂住了他。

Guti自然是被吓了一跳，左手猛地一抖，玻璃片划破了食指的皮肤，割开了一道小小的伤口。感受到背后传来的暖意，他马上也转过身去抱住Raul，摸了摸他的卷发，问：“怎么了？是不是摔疼了？”

Raul比他稍稍地矮一些，缩在他的怀里像只撒娇的小动物。那杯泼洒到身上的牛奶使他散发着浓浓的香味，Guti下意识地咽了咽口水，然后忽然瞥见Raul的胳膊肘，那里的皮肤细嫩光滑，几分钟前的伤痕已经无影无踪。

Guti困惑地开口：“你怎么——”

Raul没有给他继续询问的机会，他抬起头，直截了当地亲上了Guti的嘴唇。

这也许是Raul的初吻，因此他毫无吻技可言，更像是在发泄般地啃咬两片唇瓣。他们的唇间有着葡萄酒的味道，还有Raul非常熟悉的、属于Guti的气息，他像是着了魔、上了瘾一般，不断地索取、用力，并将身体进一步贴向Guti，让Guti足以感受到他的睡衣沾湿的那部分，以及衣物后的滚烫躯体。

直到Raul拽着他的手摸进自己的腰腹的时候，Guti才如梦初醒，一把推开Raul，瞪大双眼不可思议地问：“你疯了？我们是兄弟！”

Raul嗤笑一声，他早预料到Guti会有如此老套的说辞，当然除此之外，还有种如果他们不是兄弟，那么他们一定会这样的意思。

“我早就知道了......”

Raul垂下眼睑，捧起Guti的左手，在兄长震惊的目光里，将他的食指含进了口中。濡湿的触感令Guti浑身打了一个哆嗦，Raul柔软的舌头就绕着他的指腹打转，舌尖时不时地扫过那个伤口，两排牙齿抵在关节处，就像是他养的小宠物和他玩闹似的。

Raul一边做这样带有色情意味的事，一边观察着Guti的表情，他已经完全忘了抽回手指，直勾勾地盯着Raul红润的嘴唇。

意料之中。Raul想，他放开了Guti的手，舔了舔下唇，然后把手指举给Guti看，那个小划痕奇迹般地愈合了。

Guti还没有蠢到认为这是人类唾液的神奇之处，他猛然意识到：这是Raul的魔法，他会这些——

“你看吧.....”Raul又一次踮脚黏了上去，引着那只手环住自己，湿漉漉的嘴唇就贴在Guti的耳边：“我不是你亲弟弟.......”

Raul的声音犹如知善恶树上的那条蛇，一步步将Guti诱惑进他的陷阱里。

他知道他会大获全胜的。

END


End file.
